Soldier
by Apollogirl101
Summary: It's Will and Nico's wedding day. Will has a very special present for Nico. R&R. Cover coming soon.
**Hey everyone, it's been a while since I posted and I truly am sorry, I do plan on updating on my stories and posting more. Down below will be a link to a YouTube video I made; I do plan on doing more of those as well. I will also have a channel of the artist I used in the story so please R &R and follow for more stories.**

* * *

The morning sunlight passed through the curtains of the kitchen. Will sat at the small table in front of the window that led to a medium sized backyard with beautiful flower gardens fixed up white chairs lined up on one side and tables with yellow table cloths on them. Today was a great day for Will for it was his wedding day. Will always dreamed of his big day, the sun would be shining; Will was a pretty big fan of the sun being a child of Apollo and all. Will was never sure of whom he would marry until about ten years ago when he met his true love, Nico Di Angelo. At first Nico didn't show his true emotions for Will, but after getting to know each other they fell in love.

As Will sat down drinking his cup of coffee someone had put their arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. Will turned his head slightly to get a look at the person hugging him, hoping it was Nico. He caught a glimpse of the blonde hair and knew that this was Kayla his sister.

"Good morning Kayla." Will said as he tapped her hands.

"Good morning brother. What a beautiful day for a wedding. Mom would have been so proud of you today." Kayla said as she slid in the seat across from her brother.

"Yeah," Will sighed. Will and Kayla's mom died about three years ago, the two both shared Apollo as a father as well. Kayla was about 21 only four years younger than her brother.

"Anyway, Michael, Lee and Austin will be here in about an hour to get you all ready."

"Okay then maybe I should make us some breakfast." Will says as he gets up and makes his way to the fridge.

"No you're not." Kayla said stopping him in his tracks.

"I suppose you want me to go hungry then?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. I will do the cooking, duh."

"Oh boy."

"Oh shut up, I'm a great cook."

"Yeah, when you order pizza."

"Just go wake Nico." She said as she pushed him out of the kitchen.

"It's not nice to push a man out of his own kitchen!" Will shouted as he started up the stairs.

* * *

Nico lay half asleep in the warm bed he shared with Will. Nico heard someone open the door and shut it lightly. Nico rolled over to see who it was.

"Good morning beautiful." Will said with a shining smile.

"Whatever," Nico mumbled and put his pillow over his face. He heard Will sigh.

"Come on Nico," Will said softly. Nico felt the bed shift as if someone had sat down on it. Nico peeked out from the pillow to see Will crawling across the bed towards him. Will finally reached him and took the pillow from Nico's face. "Boo."

"Will! Give me my pillow." Nico exclaimed as he reached for the pillow in Will's hand. Will held the pillow out of reach. Nico sat up and jumped at Will knocking him backwards. The pillow fell out of Will's hand onto the floor. Will was now lying on his back with Nico on top of him. Nico held himself up with his arms with on hand on each side of Will's head.

"Good job, now your pillow is on the floor." Will says with a smirk.

"Jerk," Nico says and smiles and leans down to place his lips on Will's. Will leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Will's hands wander to Nico's waist pulling him down towards him. Nico slowly moves his hands to tangle them in Will's hair. Will's hands move from Nico's waist to under Nico's shirt exploring his chest tracing the muscles.

"Don't you want to save that for the night of the wedding?" Nico and Will pull apart to the sound of Kayla's voice.

"Kayla! Don't you know how to knock?" Will says sounding annoyed by his younger sister.

"Sorry, I told you to wake Nico up not make out with him." Kayla smirks. "Breakfast is ready anyway, and it turned out pretty well so hurry up. It will taste better warm." she finished as she turned to head out the door.

Will glanced at Nico who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands. Will noticed the blush on his pale cheeks. Will go up and walked around to stand in front of him. He held his hand out and Nico took it.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Will said as he pulled Nico up. Will placed a small peck on his lips and they headed to meet Kayla in the kitchen.

* * *

Soon after breakfast Percy, Jason, and Grover came to pick up Nico and took him Percy's house right down the road. Soon after they left Will's half-brothers had arrived.

"Dr. Solace." Austin said as he entered the room.

"Austin, I am not a doctor yet." Will said as he moved to sit on the couch.

"But you will be." Austin said joining will on the couch.

"That is the plan."

Lee was the next on to join the on the couch. Michael was still outside. Michael was the oldest sibling out of Lee, Will, Austin and Kayla. Will was 25, Lee was 23, Austin was 20 only a few months younger than Kayla and Michael was 27. Michael had gotten married to Miranda Gardiner a few years ago.

"Hey guys," the voice of Michael said. Michael sat down in the chair across from his brothers.

"Uncle Willy!" a high voice of a young child yelled. Will looked at the door to see Miranda holding the hand of a six year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Miranda released her hand and the girl went running towards will.

"Mikayla!" Will said as he scooped up the girl and gave her a hug. The little girl began giggling like crazy as Will started to tickle her. Miranda walked over to Michael sitting in the chair next to him.

"How's the song coming Will?" Miranda asked.

"It's actually finished. I finished it yesterday." Will replied as he put Mikayla down, she immediately ran for Kayla.

"Michael played some of the recording you sent. It was sounding pretty good."

"Thanks, now the only question is will Nico like it."

"I'm sure he will. Now I'm going to go make sure that the gardens are still looking nice, Michael would you like to join me." Miranda said as she stood up and reached her hand out to Michael, he took it and they headed out the back door.

"Did you know they're expecting their second child?" Austin said. "They just found out yesterday."

"Ah, great." Will said. "Maybe we should start getting ready."

"Great idea, do you think dad will come to the wedding?" Lee spoke

"I invited him."

"Cool, let's go get the suits from the car and get this party started," Austin jumped up and went outside.

* * *

Nico sat in the living room of Percy's house. Percy and Jason were debating who looked better in their suits and Grover had gone outside to get some fresh air. Nico was kind of zoned out staring at a blank screen of a TV.

"Nico," a voice he recognized to be Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth," Nico said still staring at the screen.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, it's just.. I um..." He felt Annabeth put a hand on his. He looked over at her; she was wearing a simple white dress with a grey ribbon around the waist.

"Nico, you can tell me."

"Just a little nervous I guess." Nico replied.

"It's going to be fine Nico. We head back to Will's place and get this party started."

"Okay."

"Jason. Percy. Shut up and let's go." Annabeth shouted.

"Wait where is Piper?" Jason asked.

"She started walking down to Will's,"

"Really?"

"Yes, she got tired of your ridiculous fight." Annabeth said as she grabbed the keys and headed outside. Nico smirked and followed behind her.

* * *

(At The Reception Party)

Will and Nico were dancing slowly to the music. Nico lay his head on Will's shoulder with his arms around Will's neck. Will had his arms around Nico's waist with his chin on Nico's head. Around them people were dancing.

"I love you Will," Nico said as he lifted his head to look at Will.

"I love you too Nico," Will replied. "And I have a present for you."

"I don't need a present,"

"Oh but you do. And I'm going to deliver it, just give me five minutes." Will said as he went to his group of brothers and they all headed to a spot that had a curtain up around it. Nico had wondered what that was for and had a feeling he was about to find out. Nico went to sit down next to Jason at one of the tables.

"What's up Nico how's the married life so far?"

"Fine, do you know what Will's up too." He looked at Jason who shoved a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Nope," He said.

"Okay then." Nico turned back towards the curtains which were now open, Will stood at a microphone with a guitar in hand. The other Apollo children had other instruments.

"Attention everyone," Will started. "Thank you so much for coming out here today. I would like to perform a song I wrote with the help of my brothers. This song is dedicated to my one true love... Nico," Will said as he nodded towards Nico. "So here it goes."

Will started playing the instrument in his hand. And began to sing….

"You got holes in your jeans  
And few in your heart  
You don't know what it means to me,  
To watch you fall apart.  
'Cause you're broken and bruised,  
But I can hold you through.  
I'll take you in my arms tonight,  
Just me and you.

Baby, in a heart beat,  
I'll take you with me  
I just wanna get to know you  
You're throwing me off beat  
So I can't breathe  
I just wanna get to show you  
If we're falling apart  
I will fight for your heart  
I can be your shield  
I'll fight on the field  
Baby, when life gets colder  
I'll be your soldier.  
Na na na na na  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na

Just put up your arms,  
You'll be alright.  
'Cause the world is like a battlefield,  
But I'll be here to fight.  
I see the scars and your wounds,  
I'll try to heal them, too.  
I'll take you in my arms tonight,  
Just me and you.

Baby, in a heart beat  
I'll take you with me  
I just wanna get to know you  
You're throwing me off beat  
So I can't breathe,  
I just wanna get to show you  
If we're falling apart  
I will fight for your heart  
I can be your shield  
I'll fight on the field  
Baby, when life gets colder  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na

When you're feeling low,  
I can take you higher.  
When the world is cold,  
I can be your fire.  
I'll be there,  
When you need a shoulder  
We can win this war,  
I will be your soldier.

Baby, in a heart beat  
I'll take you with me  
I just wanna get to know you  
You're throwing me off beat  
So I can't breathe,  
I just wanna get to show you  
If we're falling apart  
I will fight for your heart  
I can be your shield  
I'll fight on the field  
Baby, when life gets colder  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na  
I'll be your soldier  
Na na na na na"

When Will finished he started walking towards Nico. Nico stood still as Will apporached. Tears of happiness ran down his face.

"Nico, what did you thin-," Will stopped as he looked a Nico "Are you crying?" Will up his hands on Nico's cheeks wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I love you so much Will," Nico said as more tears ran down.

"I love you too Nico," Will brought his lips down to Nico's. Around them people began to clap. Will smiled against Nico's lips. Nico no longer had to worry about nobody being there for him, he knew Will would be with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **My YouTube: user/Apollogirl101**

 **Before You Exit's YouTube: user/BeforeYouExit**

 **My Video: watch?v=YJsEzDA-x0I**

 **~Apollogirl101**


End file.
